A variety of techniques have been developed in which parts may be tested “nondestructively,” meaning that the testing methodology enables defects to be identified without causing damage to the part. Examples of such nondestructive-testing methodologies include acoustic techniques, magnetic-particle techniques, liquid-penetrant techniques, radiographic techniques, eddy-current testing, and low-coherence interferometry, among others. There are various known advantages and disadvantages to each of these categories of testing methodologies, which are accordingly used in different environments.
Nondestructive-testing methods that use acoustic radiation generally operate in the ultrasonic range of the acoustic spectrum, and are valuable for a number of reasons. Such techniques are sensitive, for example, to both surface and subsurface discontinuities, enabling identification of defects both within the bulk and near the surface of a part. The depth of penetration for defect detection is generally superior to many other nondestructive-testing methodologies, and the techniques are highly accurate not only in determining the position of a defect, but also in estimating its size and shape.